


spoil me with torture

by strawberry (cherrychoke)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/strawberry
Summary: Sehun hastwodoms tonight, he’s looking forward to being wrecked by them.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: Sexual Tensions Jongdae Birthday Round





	spoil me with torture

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a bit. intense, but i promise the fic isn't! and idk what this is either, so!!!! let me know if you liked it! <3

Junmyeon looks pleased for being here, and Sehun is too, even if the thought of what this punishment entails is a little on the scarier side.

They’ve talked about this scene thoroughly, Sehun knows what’s coming, but the anticipation of finally  _ doing _ what they’ve negotiated is making him tremble with excitement. Junmyeon is the one truly naked among them, Sehun earned his collar just a week before this and it’s clasped around his neck. He’s also wearing nipple clamps, both connected by a light, silver chain.

Jongdae is wearing trousers and a shirt, only the first two buttons left open, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looks hot even with the clothes, and Junmyeon without the clothes.

“You’re going to address him as ‘Mr. Kim’,” Jongdae takes a seat on the edge of the bed, far enough that even Sehun’s long legs can’t touch him, even if he stretches himself. “He’s my sub tonight but he’s still your dom, okay? He gets to call the shots too.”

Sehun nods. He’s already hard from thinking about what they’re about to do. He’s leaning against the headboard, Junmyeon sitting near him, watching Jongdae for the signal. 

“Don’t kiss him,” Jongdae says, looking at Junmyeon with a grin. “Anywhere but his lips. You come just by riding him or not at all.”

Junmyeon attaches his mouth to Sehun’s neck first, then moves himself onto Sehun’s lap, his thumbs caressing his nipples light. He kisses and licks at the sub’s neck, moans appreciatively as he moves across the neck, following the collar clasped right below his mouth.

There’s so much Sehun wants to do. Junmyeon’s ass is right on top of his dick, the mouth against his neck is so hot, his nipples are more sensitive because of the clamps, and Junmyeon twists the chain around his finger, pulls lightly.

He looks at Jongdae desperately, waiting _(wanting)_ some instructions to do something with Junmyeon, but both the doms pay no attention to him.

“I’m gonna ride you,” Junmyeon whispers. Sehun is panting already. “Any requests?”

It’s so cruel of him to ask. He can’t speak yet, and Jongdae raises his eyebrow, daring him to try and answer.

“No?” Junmyeon grins, pressing his lips against Sehun’s cheek noisily. “Alright, then, I’ll do whatever I want.”

Which is worse than being teased, in Sehun’s opinion. He has so many restrictions tonight, he’s being pulled further and further by both of them, they’re either going to tear him apart or stretch him so far he’ll end up disobeying. Sehun can’t wait for it. He wants to be torn apart, wants to disobey so they’ll bend him over his knee and use the paddle.

Oh he wants to be sucked off while someone spanks him. Both are wonderful feelings, he has no doubt they’re going to be even better mixed together. He needs to talk about this to Jongdae, and maybe Junmyeon too.

“Will you finger me, Sehunnie?” Junmyeon coos.

Sehun notices the mischievous glint in Junmyeon’s eyes, like a promise to make him  _ cry _ tonight, and Sehun can’t wait.

He takes the lube from Junmyeon’s hand, pours some out, and brings his fingers to Junmyeon’s ass. He looks at Jongdae, finds him lounging on a chair, his cock in his hands. Sehun’s mouth goes dry, he gulps around nothing, prays Jongdae will fuck his throat at least once tonight.

“Go ahead,” Jongdae encourages. “Fuck him good. If he’s speaking after you’re done with him, I’ll be very disappointed in you.”

Junmyeon laughs. “That’s tough, sir.”

Sehun stifles a moan when he pushes a finger into Junmyeon’s ass. It’s tight around his finger, tight and hot and unbelievable. He tries his best to not think about it around his cock, starts pumping his finger in and out, then adds the second finger.

“Just like that,” Junmyeon clings onto his shoulders, head leaning against the wall. He moans quietly every now and then, muttering encouragements to his sub. “You can go harder than that, right? I barely feel your fingers, baby.”

Jongdae seems to have heard those words. “Add two more, Sehunnie. Make him feel it.”

Who is Sehun to do anything else but? He pulls his fingers out almost completely, thrusts four fingers in. Junmyeon’s whole body shakes, he moans loudly, and grinds back against the fingers. Four fingers is easier to move, Sehun starts fucking him hard, making sure Junmyeon feels his  _ knuckles _ inside of him.

Maybe Jongdae told him not to curse or something, because Junmyeon moans incoherent things, his fingers leaving fading red marks on Sehun’s shoulder. If Sehun had four fingers in him, fucking him so hard and slow, he’d be cursing like a sailor, begging for something more.

“How do you think Junmyeonnie’s ass would feel around your cock, Sehunnie?” Jongdae purrs from the chair. He’s stroking himself leisurely. “Tell me, don’t look at him at all.”

Sehun looks at Jongdae, but his eyes inevitably stare at the cock in his hands as he talks. “I think Mr. Kim would feel so good, master,” He fucks his fingers deeper, chest swells with pride when Junmyeon shakes again. “So tight and hot, and I— I really want to fuck him, master. Want to fuck him silly.”

“Do you?” Jongdae grins. “Go ahead, then.”

In a few seconds, Junmyeon is lowering himself on Sehun’s cock, and Sehun is fisting the sheets, because he doesn’t have permission to touch Junmyeon yet. He tries to thrust as much as he can. Jongdae prefers Sehun hold his waist and fuck him while he’s on top, but Junmyeon is merciless as he rides Sehun’s cock.

His hands are on either side of Sehun’s head, on the wall, bracing himself, abs tight, and he has the patience to lift himself until the very tip of Sehun’s cock and grind back down.

“Faster, Junmyeon,” Jongdae says. “And Sehunnie, didn’t you say you were going to fuck him  _ silly? _ When is that going to happen? I’m looking forward to it.”

“Master,” Sehun whines, helpless. Jongdae isn’t even touching him and Sehun is wrapped around his finger. “May I hold Mr. Kim?”

Jongdae shrugs. “Why don’t you ask him?”

“Mr. Kim,” Sehun pleads, looking at Junmyeon with big, innocent eyes, trying to convince him before asking. “May I hold you?”

“Fine.” Sehun wants to cry in relief. He grabs onto Junmyeon’s waist, fucks him deeper, harder. Junmyeon groans happily. “Fuck me, baby.”

The angle makes it a little difficult but Sehun doesn’t mind, he really wants to fuck Junmyeon till he can’t think anymore, show Jongdae he meant his words.

“Talk to him, Junmyeon,” Jongdae moves to the bed, his cock still out of his pants. He opens the drawer from the night stand and takes out a masturbator. “Tell him how he feels.”

“So wonderful, baby,” Junmyeon huffs out, moves his hand from the wall to caress Sehun’s neck and chest. “I almost want to sit on your cock forever, ride you till I can’t walk or even stand. You’re fucking me so well—”

Sehun moans loudly. He doesn’t know how he was quiet for so long.

Junmyeon puts a hand on his pelvis, stopping him, and gets off his cock. Sehun almost whines again, but Jongdae comes in front of him, pushing his shoulders down. He slides down, until his head is against the pillows.

“Suck me off,” Jongdae pushes his cock past Sehun’s lips, looking disappointed. “Junmyeon’s going to play with your cock while you blow me. You’re not going to like it if you come before me, Sehunnie.”


End file.
